Alaina of Asgard
by Queen Apolline
Summary: Legend has record of Loki's nine children...but what about the tenth? What about Loki's youngest child, and only daughter with his wife, Sigyn? What about Alaina? How did the young Goddess of Danger, Will, and Fun take Thor's banishment? What did she decide to do about it? How did she end up with Biela Stark, of all people? Alaina's obstinacy leads her to Earth and Asgard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers. **

**AN: This story was deleted and reposted like, three times today, because I keep messing up. Thank you to the guest who corrected me about Loki's children. This story is not going to be regularly updated until I get to the same place in the Iron Bee 2, at which point I will alternate which story I update. I would recommend reading the Iron Bee and the Iron Bee 2, though it is not necessary.**

"Once, mankind instructed a simple truth: that they were not alone, in this universe. Some worlds, man believed to be home to their gods." The picture danced, showing simple humans in Norway in simple clothes, going about their simple lives. Thunder began as he said, "Others, they knew to fear." The people looked on in fear, a mother clutching her child to her chest as they looked on in horror as the blue light struck down, revealing an army of tall blue men. Their leader carried a glowing blue rectangle. "From the realm of cold and darkness came the Frost Giants."

The blue rectangle shot out jets of blue, freezing everything in its path, including the helpless humans. "Threatening to plunge the mortal world into a new ice age." The giants rushed forward, destroying everything in their path. "But humanity would not face this threat alone." A jet of rainbow light came down from the heavens and disappeared as quickly as it came, revealing a man in golden armor and a dark cape. He carried a large spear in hand. Behind him was an army clad in golden armor. "But humanity would not face this threat alone." The two armies faced one another. Then they charged.

The fighting was brutal. The Frost Giant leader froze some with the glowing blue rectangle and killed others with weapons of ice, formed in his hand. The other leader shot flames out of his spear, destroying many Frost Giants. "Our armies drove the Frost Giants back into their own world." The icy world was shown. "The cost was great. In the end, their king fell." In the central building, the Aesir leader, one eye bloody and gone, held his spear to the Frost Giant king's neck. "And the source of their power was taken from them." The man approached the glowing blue rectangle and lifted it from its pedestal.

The rainbow light shot up from the icy world. "When the last great war ended, we withdrew from the other worlds, and returned home, to the realm eternal: Asgard." The mountains faded to oceans, and the beautiful golden city was revealed, rising from its depths. The great corridors of the palace were shown teeming with people. "And here we remain as a beacon of hope, shining out across the stars. And though we have fallen into man's myths and legends, it was Asgard, and its warriors, that brought peace to the universe."

The vision disappeared as the young girl was led into the hall by a man in golden armor. Before them sat the blue glowing rectangle, black shadows dancing within it. "But the day will most likely come, when you, Alaina, will have to defend that peace," the man added. "Do the Frost Giants still live?" she asked. "They do, my child, and your uncle once said that he would hunt them down and slay them all, just as our father did." "And what did grandfather say?" the golden curled girl asked. "A wise king, or queen, never seeks out war," he said, tapping her on the nose, "but, he, or she, must always be ready for it."

"I'm ready, Father," she said eagerly, taking his hand. "You may never ascend to the throne, Alaina, but you must know: you were born to be a queen." She smiled. "Thank you, Father." Loki smiled at his youngest daughter. "Of course, Alaina. I am only doing what your grandfather did for me when I was not much your elder."

"So Grandfather Odin really fought the Frost Giants on Midgard and Jotunheim?" she asked. "Alaina, Alaina, would I ever lie to you?" Loki asked her. She gave him a look. "Yes. You're the God of Lies, Fire, and Mischief." He laughed and kissed her forehead. "And you, my daughter, are the Goddess of Fun, Will, and Danger. And if you don't believe me, ask your grandfather yourself!" "I will, Father." She began to run off. "Make sure you're not late for dinner again!" he called after her. "And make sure you are presentable, or your mother will not be happy!" "I will, Father!" she called back.

Loki smiled.


	2. The Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thor or the Avengers. **

**AN: The only reason this is a crossover is I bring in one of my own OCs from my Avengers story, though that doesn't happen until later. Biela Stark will be making an appearance in this story. This story is not going to be regularly updated until I get to the same place in the Iron Bee 2, at which point I will alternate which story I update. I would recommend reading the Iron Bee and the Iron Bee 2, though it is not necessary.**

The crowds cheered in the golden palace as Thor held his hammer aloft. All of Asgard had assembled for this most important ceremony. The golden prince walked down the steps and through the rows of Asgard's finest soldiers. He tossed his hammer up once, and chuckling, pointed it at Sif. "Oh please," she said, with a roll of her eyes. Frigga looked upon him disapprovingly, but with a smile on her face. Thor raised his hands in the air, yelling a few times and brandishing his hammer, inciting the crowd's further cheering.

Alaina barely resisted a laugh from her place of honor. On one side of the throne stood Frigga, Loki, Sigyn, and Alaina. On the other stood Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg, and Sif. On the golden throne itself sat Odin, the Allfather. Thor knelt at the base of the steps, setting his hammer on the ground and removing his helm. He winked at Alaina. She grinned in return. There was a reason he was her favorite uncle. Well, he was the only uncle she knew of.

Odin stood from his throne, Gungnir in hand. Thor smiled at the Warriors Three and Lady Sif as the crowds continued to cheer. Odin tapped the butt of Gungnir on the ground. It echoed lougly through the hall, and the hall silenced. There was complete silence for a moment, until Odin spoke. When he did, it was very slow. "Thor. Odinson. My heir." Alaina sensed her father's discomfort at that moment. "My firstborn," Odin continued. Frigga turned from looking at Odin to looking at Thor.

"So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjölnir, forged in the heart of a dying star…it's power has no equal! It is a weapon to destroy…or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the lives of the innocent across the Nine Realms from the time of the Great Beginning. But the day has come…" Alaina zoned out, knowing this would be another time that her grandfather was extremely long-winded. She shifted slightly, earning a glare from her mother. She froze.

A moment later, she felt a twinge of Danger. It was her duty to Asgard to sense when danger threatened its halls, and at this moment, danger was doing just that. She closed her eyes and stretched out her consciousness. The danger was not to the north, nor the south nor east nor west. It was not from the skies either. She searched below, and focused her attention on the Weapons Vault where her father had, four years before, told her the story of how Odin defeated the Frost Giants, a mere day after she was made Goddess of Danger, Will, and Fun.

She noted the two guards, but then found three other presences. They were not after the Eternal Flame, nor the Twilight Sword, nor the Infinity Gauntlet, nor any of the other major artifacts. No, they were after…She was suddenly ripped from her concentration as her mother pinched her magically. Sigyn was glaring at her for not paying attention. Odin was saying to Thor, "Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?" "I swear," he replied. "And do you swear, to preserve the peace ?" "I swear," Thor replied. "Do you swear, to cast aside all selfish ambition, and pledge yourself only to the good of the realm?" Thor shouted, "I swear!" as he raised Mjölnir aloft.

Alaina carefully returned her consciousness to the Weapons Vault, this time keeping her eyes open. "Then on this day, I, Odin Allfather, proclaim you…" Alaina realized what the intruders were. She felt the two guards' lives snuff out. She gasped loudly. All attention turned to her. "Grandfather!" she said fearfully. "The Weapons Vault…Frost Giants!"


	3. Frost Giants

The crowd was in a panic. Thor rose from his kneeling position, Mjölnir in hand, obviously ready to face the Frost Giants. Alaina transformed her dress into a tunic and pants and caused her armor to assemble around her as she stepped forward, closer to Odin. "Where are they, child?" Odin asked without turning. "They are running towards the Casket..." Alaina said, struggling to keep her consciousness in both places at once. "There are three…they have reached the Casket..." Alaina mumbled as she continued. "One has picked it up…they are turning to go."

Odin tapped the butt of Gungnir on the ground once more. The bars containing the Destroyer dissipated within the Weapons Vault. It stepped out. The Frost Giants turned to look, and then they ran. "The Destroyer has been released," Alaina said, continuing her report. "The Frost Giants have seen it. They are scared." Her voice was the only one in the hall, and everyone could hear her, no matter how quietly she spoke.

"One Frost Giant tried to use the Casket against the Destroyer. The energy was building when the jotun was destroyed. The second jotun is being destroyed. The third jotun was just destroyed. The Danger has passed. Asgard is safe," she finished, wobbling slightly as her consciousness joined together again. Sigyn and Loki stepped forward to support her, catching her as she almost fainted. "Alaina?" Odin asked. "I am well," she said shakily, managing to stand on her own. Odin nodded, and stalked down from his throne. Thor, Loki, and Alaina fell in behind him as they made their way down to the Weapons Vault.

They entered to find the whole area frozen and the Destroyer stepping back behind its bars. They walked through the hall. Only pieces of Frost Giant remained. The two guards lay cold and lifeless on the floor. Alaina knelt beside one. His throat had been cut. "The Jotuns must pay for what they have done," Thor growled. "They have paid," Odin replied. "With their lives. The Destroyer did its work. Alaina?" "The Casket is safe and all is well," she replied.

"All is well?" Thor asked in disbelief. "They broke into the Weapons Vault! If the Frost Giants had stolen even one of these relics…" "They didn't," Odin replied. "Well, I want to know why!" Thor said brashly. Alaina noted her father's look. It clearly said that Loki thought Thor was being idiotic. "I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns," Odin replied. "He just broke your truce!" Thor shot back angrily. "They know you are vulnerable." Odin turned to stare at Thor in disbelief. "What action would you take?" he asked.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did," Thor responded instantly. "Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they would never dare try to cross our borders again!" "You're thinking only as a warrior," Odin said. "This was an act of war!" Thor exploded. "It was the act of but a few, doomed to fail," Odin replied. "Look how far they got!" Thor yelled, gesturing at the icy room. "We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed," Odin replied still calm. "Heimdall and Alaina will be of great help in this."

"As King of Asgard," Thor began. "But you're not King!" Odin yelled. "Not yet." Thor, Loki, and Alaina stared at him. "Alaina, thank you for alerting us all of the breach," Odin said as he stalked past them. "Of course, Grandfather," Alaina replied. "That is my duty."


	4. Preparations

Alaina knew her uncle was now in a bad mood. She could remember how he acted so few hours before. She had been hiding in the room that Thor would enter from, wanting to say hello to her uncle on his day of triumph…

_ He entered the room and thrown his goblet into the brazier at the front and shouted, "Another!" The fire blazed upwards a little more than it should have, given her help. She giggled slightly. Thor didn't seem to notice that there was anything amiss. From her vantage point near the ceiling, she had seen her father walking out from behind one of the long curtains that filled the hall, which she still hadn't figured out why they were there._

_Loki walked over and stood beside Thor, conspicuously not looking at him. Loki was smiling. "Nervous, brother?" he asked, noticing, as Alaina had, Thor's stiff pose. Thor laughed, but Alaina could tell it was fake. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?" Thor asked with a smile. Loki smirked. "Um, well, there was that time in Vanaheim…" "That was not nerves, brother, now that was the rage of battle." "Ah, yes," Loki said, obviously unconvinced. "How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked. Loki's brow furrowed. "Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke in order to facilitate our escape." _

_Thor laughed. "Ah, yes," he said. At that moment, a servant came up with Thor's wine. He bowed. "Some do battle, others just do tricks." The servant chuckled slightly. Loki glared at him, then twisted his hand. Out from the goblet came three snakes. The servant yelped in surprise and dropped his platter. He looked up in fear at Loki, who was smirking, satisfied with what he'd done, until he started to laugh. "Lo-ki," Thor admonished. "Now that was just a waste of good wine," Thor whined. "That was just a bit of fun," Loki said quickly, wiping the smile from his face. "Right, my friend?" he asked the servant._

_Smirking, Alaina twisted her own hand. The snakes grew distinctly larger and two began to wind their way up the servant's legs, as his eyes bulged and his lips trembled. The third began climbing up Thor. "Loki," Thor said with a frown. Loki held his hands up. "That was not me, which mean…" he waved his hand, and the snakes dissipated, and he began looking around the hall. Alaina quickly twisted the jewel on her necklace and activated the invisibility spell. Loki had looked straight up where she was. "I know you are here, Alaina." "Alaina did it?" Thor asked, surprised. "She loves fun more than I do," Loki shrugged. "Alaina?" he called again. Alaina silently moved to the other side of the hall. _

_Loki picked up the broken goblet from the floor and threw it to where she should have been. It hit the wall and went down. Using magic, Alaina opened the door at the back and slammed it shut. "There, she is gone now," Thor said. "And I know for a fact that your own nerves are much more active than mine. Do you forget how you acted before each and every one of your children was born?" "I was not nervous before Sleipnir was born," Loki argued. "No, you were cursing the Council to spend eternity in Helheim, which we all knew you could arrange. How are they still alive?" Loki smirked. "Whoever said they were?"_

_A moment later, a servant stepped forward, staring blankly into space. He presented Thor with his helmet, gave a bow, and stepped back again. "Ooh," Loki said. "Nice feathers." Thor chuckled. "Oh, you don't really want to start this again, do you, cow?" he said glancing at Loki's own helmet. "I was being sincere," Loki protested. "You are incapable of sincerity," Thor replied. "Am I?" Loki asked. "Yes!" Thor insisted._

_With a smile, Loki softly said, "I've looked forward to this day as long as you have. My brother, my friend, sometimes my nemesis, but I've never doubted you." Thor clasped Loki on the side of the face. "Loki, thank you," Thor said sincerely. Loki's eyes were welling up with tears. "Now give us a kiss," Loki jested. Thor chuckled as he put his hand back by his side. He slapped Loki's shoulder. "Stop it," he said, pointing a finger in his face. "You're married, remember?" Still laughing, both brothers stood side by side again. "Really, how do I look?" Thor asked nervously. Loki turned to him, incredulous. "Like a king," Loki replied._

_Loki took a deep breath. "It's time." "You go ahead," Thor said quietly. Loki looked at him. "I'll be along, now go on," he repeated, gesturing. Loki smiled and went out the opposite end of the hall._

_Alaina waited patiently, and a moment later, her grandmother appeared. Thor had walked right past her, not noticing. "It's alright to be nervous," Frigga said. Thor turned to face her. "Why does everyone keep saying that?" Thor chuckled. "I am not nervous!" Frigga walked forward. "You may be able to fool the rest of Asgard…" "Yes, but never you, I know," Thor said, turning to be face to face with her. Frigga was smiling, and Thor towered over her. "Thor," she said, placing her hand on his chest, "just remember that you have something even the great Allfather never had." "And what's that?" Thor asked, confused. Frigga smirked and tossed her head slightly. "Me for a mother," she replied. "Now don't keep your father waiting." Frigga strode out, following Loki's path. Thor bowed his head and looked at his helmet._

_As soon as Frigga was gone, Alaina made her appearance. She deactivated the invisibility charm and said, "I am ever so glad that I don't have to have one of those." Thor looked around wildly to see where she was. "I'm up here," she said. Thor looked up and saw her near the ceiling. "Alaina," he said, exasperated, "I am almost positive that your mother said that you're not to go around hiding in ceiling corners and eavesdropping." "Oh, does that apply today?" she asked, tilting her head, though she did jump down to the ground._

_Thor rolled his eyes as he walked over and wrapped his arm around her. "It applies every day, my darling niece." "Your favorite niece," she corrected. "The others don't like you." "The others," Thor said. "Are they here?" Alaina nodded. "Eisa and Einmyria are in the Exclusive Balcony with Sleipnir, Jormungandr, Fenrir, and Vali. Hela is up there as well, and she brought Narvi's ghost with her. Astmundar is going to be in the crowd, and I am standing with Mother, Father, and Grandmother on the steps." _

_With a twist of magic, she rose into the air so that her face was level with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "If you feel extremely nervous, Heimdall told me that on Midgard they tell you to picture everyone in their underwear. And I would advise taking off the helmet as soon as possible." She kissed his cheek and gave him a big hug. He kissed her brow. "You had better run, Alaina, before your mother comes to find you." Her eyes widened. "Oh no!" she exclaimed, running off into the Great Hall._

She watched as Thor entered the dining hall where servants were cleaning up the table from the feast that had never taken place. He walked over to one and pushed a servant out of the way, knocking the golden plates from his hands and knocking him to the floor. Thor overturned the table with a great yell, angered that his triumphant feast would no longer take place there. Everything fell to the ground with a great clatter.

Just then, Lady Sif entered the room, followed closely by the Warriors Three. "Redecorating, are we?" Sif asked. Alaina resisted the urge to laugh. "What's this?" Volstagg asked. "I called you here to cancel it," Thor said, stalking over to the steps and sitting down. "And we thought you were just being your normal, cheery self," Fandral replied. Volstagg sighed. "All this food…servants worked all night and it just goes to the ground! It breaks the heart."

Loki walked from behind a pillar and came to sit next to Thor. Thor merely glanced at him. "It's unwise to be in my company right now, Brother," Thor said as Loki sat down. "Who said I was wise?" Loki asked. "This was to be my day of triumph!" "It will come," Loki said soothingly. "In time." Alaina watched from behind the column. "If it's any consolation," Loki said quietly, "I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey…about everything." Volstagg was making himself a plate of food from the remains of the feast. "If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't try again, next time with an army?" "Exactly," Thor said. "There is nothing you can do without defying Father," Loki said.

Thor turned to look at him. "Yes," he said. "There is." Loki's eyes widened as Thor stood. "No. Stop. I know that look, stop right there," Loki said quickly. "It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor boomed. "Thor, it's madness," Loki replied. "Madness?" Volstagg asked, turning around. "What sort of madness?" "Uh, it's nothing," Loki said quickly. "Thor was merely making a jest." "The safety of our realm is no jest," Thor replied. "We're going to Jotunheim." Loki buried his face in his hand.

"What?" Fandral said with a nervous laugh as Sif walked forward slowly. "Thor," she said quietly. "Of all the laws of Asgard, this is the one you must not break." "This isn't like a journey to Earth, where you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god!" All through this, he walked closer. Stopping, he added, "This is Jotunheim!" "If the Frost Giants don't kill you, your father will!" Volstagg exclaimed. "My father fought his way into Jotunheim," Thor said. "Defeated their armies and took their Casket! We will just be looking for answers." "It is forbidden," Sif said, a voice of reason. Thor chuckled.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we have done together?" He came to Fandral first. "Who brought you into the sweet embrace of the most exotic maidens in all of Yggdrasil?" he asked, clapping his shoulder. "Well…you helped a little," the flirt replied. "And who led you into the most glorious battles?" Thor asked, walking to stand beside Hogun. "You did," the grim warrior replied. Thor approached the broad warrior who was making a pile of cheeses next. "And to delicacies so succulent you thought you had died and gone to Valhalla?" Volstagg chuckled. "You did. "Yes!" Thor exclaimed, smiling and patting Volstagg on the back. He turned to face Sif. "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could become one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?" "I did," the woman replied haughtily. "True, but I supported you," Thor replied. The warrior woman smirked. Thor looked around at them all. "My friends, trust me now! We must do this! You're not going to let my brother and me take all the glory are you?"

Alaina could see Loki stiffen at that. "What?" he asked quietly. Thor's face fell. "You are coming with me, aren't you?" Loki turned around and looked up at Thor. "Yes, of course," he said with a smile. He stood up. "I won't let my brother march into Jotunheim alone!" Thor clasped him on the shoulder. Both turned to the Warriors Three expectantly. "And I," Volstagg said enthusiastically. "And I," Fandral said, a bit more subdued. "And I," Hogun said, grim as usual. "The Warriors Three fight together." "I fear we'll live to regret this," Sif said solemnly. She placed her arm over her chest and bowed, then turned to leave the room. "If we're lucky," Fandral added.

Alaina chose that moment to make her entrance. "No," she said, stepping out from behind a pillar. She thrust her hand out, and a golden shield formed over them. She crossed her arms and stood outside of it. "I cannot allow you to go, Father, Uncle. There is grave Danger involved with your going." "Danger to who?" Sif asked. "To all of Asgard," she replied promptly. "But I can feel specific danger to Fandral, Uncle Thor, Father, Grandfather, Grandmother, Mother, and Volstagg."

"Loki, control your daughter," Fandral said. "Fandral, I can control my daughter about as much as I can control Thor's anger," Loki replied drily. "She's the Goddess of Will, or, as I prefer to say, the Goddess of Extreme Mulishness." He turned to his daughter. "Alaina, what will it take for you to let us go?" She considered all of them for a moment. "Father, you don't want to go. Why are you going?" "Because someone needs to keep your uncle from being too brash!" Loki said. "And invading Jotunheim isn't brash?" she replied. They had switched to their own personal language, which could not be understood by anyone but Loki, his ex-wife, his ex-mistress, his wife, and his ten children.

"If you come with us, in order to prevent the Danger, will you allow us to leave?" Loki asked, exasperated. "Yes, Father. You won't even know I'm there, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell them I was coming," she replied. "Of course, Alaina," he said, switching back to Allspeak. "If you'd allow us out, now?" Alaina waved her hand, and the golden shield disappeared. "I would greatly appreciate it if you didn't tell your mother," he added. "Yes, Father," she replied. She disappeared, pretending to teleport back to her room. Instead, she just turned invisible. She also pulled her thickest cloak from her closet, wrapping it around her shoulders. "To Jotunheim," she whispered to herself.


	5. Jotunheim

The six warriors stalked to where their weapons were still laid out. "First we must find a way to get past Heimdall," Thor said quietly. "That will be no easy task," Volstagg replied quickly. "It's said the gatekeeper can see a single drop of dew fall from a blade of grass a thousand worlds away." "Yes, and he can hear a cricket passing gas in Niflheim," Fandral joked. Sif, Loki, Thor, Alaina, and even Heimdall smiled slightly. "Jest not!" Volstagg roared. "He heareth all!"

Fandral laughed. "Please, getting past him should be simple enough now, since he seems to be letting Frost Giants in to sneak by under his nose!" "Oh, forgive him," Volstagg said quietly. "He meaneth no offense." Alaina noticed Loki speaking quietly to a guard as they walked to their horses. She also noticed that Hogun noticed. A moment later, the guard nodded, and Loki walked quickly to his horse. As they all mounted up, Alaina used her father's knee to join him on his horse, and noticed as he discreetly wrapped his arms around her. "Be careful," he said, almost indecipherably. Thor finally mounted and spurred his horse. They were on their way to Jotunheim.

They galloped out the golden gates of the city towards the Bifrost, along the Rainbow Road. Thor was in the lead on his white horse, his red cape glaringly obvious. When they neared the Bifrost, they dismounted and walked the rest of the way. Heimdall stood solid outside the great machine. "Leave this to me," Loki said with a tight smile, walking past Thor. "Good Heimdall," he began. "You're not dressed warmly enough," the gatekeeper said. "I'm sorry?" Loki asked. "Do you think that you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked. Loki chuckled slightly. "You must be mistaken, we're…"

"Enough!" Thor interrupted. Loki fell silent as Thor walked forward. "Heimdall, may we pass?" he asked. "Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day," Heimdall said slowly. "I wish to know how that happened. "Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned," Thor ordered. "Understand?" Without waiting for an answer, he strode past Heimdall into the Bifrost. The others followed, walking past Loki. "What happened?" Volstagg asked. "Silver tongue turned to lead?" Both he and Fandral chuckled as Loki and Alaina glared.

They walked straight into the Bifrost, circling around the center platform to the other side. Heimdall walked slowly up the steps to the platform and slid his sword in, activating it. Lightning began to crackle around the room, and the room began to spin. Alaina crept closer to Loki and wrapped her arm around his. She hated using the Bifrost, preferring the "special" methods her father had taught her to use instead. When the Bifrost was at its peak, a beam shot out from it, a beam connecting to Jotunheim.

"Be warned," Heimdall said. "I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed to you, and you'll be left alone to die in the cold wastes of Jotunheim. "Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Volstagg asked. Alaina rolled her eyes. Even she knew what that would do. "To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy Jotunheim with you upon it," Heimdall replied. "I have no plans to die today," Thor said cockily. "None do," Heimdall replied. He finished sliding the sword in and they were all pulled into the Bifrost's beam.

They shot through the rainbow bridge faster than the speed of light, speeding towards the icy wasteland that was Jotunheim. They all managed to land on their feet on the cold, dark world, but it was a near thing with Alaina, who nearly slipped. Her invisibility was still intact, and Heimdall had not noticed her. She was very pleased. They were all very silent as the wind roared around them. "We shouldn't be here," Hogun observed. Everyone was silent until Thor said, "Let's move."

Their footsteps were the only noise as they walked through the wasteland, except for that of the wind and snow whipping about them. Stone crackled as they walked. The great tower seemed completely deserted. "Where are they?" Sif asked. "Hiding," Thor replied quickly. "As cowards always do." They walked forward until they stood before a great throne.

"You've come a long way to die, Asgardians," the giant, who must have been Laufey, said. "I am Thor Odinson," Thor announced. "We know who you are," Laufey replied. "How did you people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded. "The House of Odin is full of traitors," he replied cryptically. Alaina shivered. She'd suspected as much. "Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor roared, raising his hammer to strike.

Laufey shot to his feet. "Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here, to make peace? You long for battle. You crave it! You're nothing but a boy, trying to prove himself a man." With that, several Frost Giants surrounded them. "This boy," Thor sneered, "has grown tired of your mockery." Laufey growled, and an ice sword formed in his hand, and on the hands of all of his men. Loki quickly approached Thor.

"Thor, stop," he ordered. "Think. Look around you, we're outnumbered." "Know your place, brother!" Thor snarled. "You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey predicted. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it." He strode forward to glare down at them. When Thor did not speak, Loki took it up. "We will accept your most gracious offer," Loki replied. Thor glared at him, and continued his staring match with Laufey, who growled slightly. "Come on, brother," Loki instructed. Thor finally turned to go.

"Run back home, little princess," Laufey mocked. "Damn," Loki said, obviously knowing, as Alaina did, what the insult would cause Thor to do. Alaina saw Thor smile and call Mjölnir to his hand. He turned quickly and hit Laufey, knocking him into the back wall. "Next?" Thor asked. The Jotunns charged him. He pounded them back. Hogun pulled out his mace and extended the spikes. Sif twisted her sword as both blades extended out. Fandral unleashed his rapier with a laugh. Loki threw a disk into the Jotun that was coming towards him. "Alaina, do not get involved unless someone might die," he said in a low voice. "And keep silent!" Alaina nodded, though she knew he couldn't see her. She watched as Volstagg took down a Jotun, then turned to Thor and watched as he took down several more. "At least make it a challenge for me," he demanded. She saw Laufey smirk.

Several Frost Giants leaped from buildings to pound their fists into the ground, sending bolts of ice up into the six combatants. Thor roared as he fought a particularly nasty specimen, then laughed as he fought him. The Frost Giant threw him, and Thor came up in a roll. "That's more like it," he said, satisfied. Alaina rolled her eyes. Would he ever understand how childish he was acting? Glory is for warriors, not kings, and he tried to say he was one! Thor threw his hammer at the giant and it went straight through his head. Then is stopped and flew back to Thor.

Alaina watched as Sif was knocked to the ground, only to be saved as Hogun tossed a disc into her opponents neck. She gave him a nod and went back to fighting. Over near the cliff edge, Alaina could see her father and the Jotun who was charging him. Loki seemed to look around nervously and appeared to brace for impact. Then the Jotun went straight through him. She almost laughed aloud as the illusion dissipated.

She kept watching as Sif killed her latest opponent, drawing her sword out and holding up her shield as another group sent slivers of ice flying at her. She felt the twinge in her mind that signaled that someone was about to be hurt. She turned quickly to see Volstagg having his arm grabbed by a Jotun. He killed the giant and yelled to the others, "Don't let them touch you!" She turned again to see her father's arm grabbed by a Jotun, the giant's tight grip splintering his armor and making it all the way to his bare skin. Her eyes, Loki's eyes, and the frost giant's eyes widened as Loki's arm turned blue. Then Loki stabbed a dagger into the giant's gut and watched as his arm returned to normal.

Alaina felt the twinge again, only this time, it was much, much worse. She turned to see Fandral dueling a giant, and his rapier flying out of his hand. Fandral darted through the giant's legs, grabbed his rapier, cut off the giant's arm and head, and then turned as he flipped the rapier to the other hand. Alaina sprinted towards him, and pushed him out of the way as the ice plunged its way into her shoulder. She screamed, dropping her invisibility. Loki gasped and threw a magical disc into the chest of the Frost Giant who had sent it.

"Alaina," he gasped as he stood beside her. "It would have killed Fandral," she choked out. "Get me off of this thing." Fandral and Loki delicately pulled her off the icy spike as Sif yelled, "Thor!" "We must go!" Loki added. "Then go!" Thor replied, still caught up in the battle. He obviously hadn't noticed who was wounded. "Healing stone, in my belt," she gasped as Loki cradled her in his arms. Fandral pulled the stone from her belt and crumpled it over her shoulder. "Thank you for saving my life," he said quietly. "It is my duty," she replied. Over Loki's shoulder, she could see Thor throwing Mjolnir and it going through ten different Jotuns before coming back to his hand. Loki held his hand over her shoulder and uttered a healing spell. The combination of the stone and the spell did their work, and she felt her shoulder healing, though she could still feel a rather large hole in her shoulder.

She gasped as she saw Laufey plunge his ice sword into the ground and awake the Frost Beast above them. The others gasped. "Run!" Volstagg yelled as the beast broke free. "Thor!" Fandral yelled, stalling a bit to yell at him. "Do you want your favorite niece to die?" That broke Thor's battle trance. "Alaina?" he asked. "Yes, Alaina!" Fandral yelled. "Now come on!" As the Frost Beast tore after them, Alaina could only watch as Sif barely avoided being pummeled by its tail. The Warriors were guarding Loki and Alaina. In the distance, she saw lightning strike down, and she knew what Thor had done. Jotunheim was crumbling behind them, but the Frost Beast was gaining.

"Put me down," she said. "I can stop it! Father, put me down!" she said, forcing her will to override his. He sighed and did as she asked. She turned to face the beast, then noticed that everyone was still standing behind her. "Run already!" she ordered, forcing them to obey. She turned back to the beast and pressed its mind against hers. "You. Shall. Not. Pass!" she bellowed, stopping it from moving and watching as it fell off the crumbling city, its tail feebly trying to hand on. A second later, she yelped in surprise as her father picked her up again. "I can walk, you know," she yelled. "This is easier!" he answered.

When they reached their entrance point, Volstagg bellowed, "Heimdall! Open the bridge!" "He won't!" Alaina yelled. "His oaths are similar to mine, neither of us can do something that might harm Asgard!" "Coming here didn't have a chance of harming Asgard?" Fandral yelled. "It was my duty to come, as it is anytime Asgard goes to war!" she replied. She was interrupted from her tirade by the Frost Beast coming up from the other side of the ledge. "I thought you knocked that thing off!" Sif yelled. "I forgot that Jotunheim has double-sided gravity!" Alaina yelled back.

As it towered over them, Thor plunged into its mouth and out the back of its throat, killing it instantly. They darted out of the way as it toppled. Thor landed on the ground beside it. It fell off the cliff. Thor turned around with a smile, then noticed the forces around them. "I don't feel so good," Alaina said softly. Loki knelt and laid her gently on the ground. Just as they charged, the Bifrost opened. There was a flash of blinding light, and suddenly Odin was there astride Sleipnir, who reared and neighed at the sight of his father and sister.

"Father!" Thor yelled, raising his hammer. "We'll finish them together!" "Silence!" Odin ordered. Thor's face fell. Odin dismounted, and said, "Bring Alaina here." Loki delicately lifted his daughter up and laid her on Sleipnir's back. _I will not let her fall, _she heard the horse promise her father. "Thank you, Sleipnir," she muttered softly, the pain in her shoulder starting to cloud her thoughts. _You're welcome, little sister, _he replied. Laufey rose on a pillar of ice to be face-to-face with Odin.

"Allfather," he greeted coldly. "You look weary." "Laufey, end this now," Odin ordered. "Your boy sought this out," Laufey replied. "You're right," Odin replied. "These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there is further bloodshed." "We are beyond diplomacy now, Allfather," Laufey growled. "He'll get what he came for. War. And death." "So be it," Odin sighed. Laufey yelled and tried to strike Odin with the ice dagger in his hand. Odin raised Gungnir, and there was another blinding light, and the Bifrost opened and drew them upwards.


End file.
